Aphrodite's Hero
by soccergurl13
Summary: what would happen if Rick Riordan was the Oracle at Camp Half Blood and he wrote the PJO and HoO as prophecies predicting what he though was going to happen with the Great prophecies? This story is about Piper, a daughter of Aphrodite and her place in the prophecy of seven.


**Authors Note: These characters are not the same character from PJO and HoO. They are based off the characters created in these books. In my story, The POJ and HoO book were written as a prophecy by Rick Riordan. So sorry, but the characters are different from the ones in the book, not OOC. This story is set when the lost hero starts. Enjoy! And please review/ favorite! _**

My whole life I've been told over and over again that your whole life can change in an instant. I never really grasped this concept, I mean I understood that your life changes all the time and there's really nothing you can do about it, but an instant? Really? No warring? Nothing? That kind of stuff only happened in movies, not real life, especially _my _completely and totally normal life. Nothing out-of-the-ordinary ever happened to me. That is until a couple of storm spirits dropped into my life on a crisp cool October day. And when I say dropped I mean literally, _dropped_.

I was just on a morning jog, with my best friend Annie. Well, as close to a morning jog as I would ever get, considering it was almost 1 pm. What can I say? I'm not a morning person. As we continued at a moderate pace down the dirt path littered with fallen leaves in every shade of red, orange, and brown imaginable, I glanced over at the girl I'd know forever. Her straight blonde hair bounced up and down with every step she took. Her stormy gray eyes glared into the distance, a determined look in her eyes. She wore no makeup, but she hardly ever did. She didn't need it. She was beautiful, in a cold, tough way. I admired that about her. I never liked girls who cared about their appearance. I certainly didn't. Suffice to say, neither of us were the biggest girly girls. We liked it that way.

We've been best friends since we were 5. We knew everything about each other. At least I thought we did. I didn't know why, but recently a little voice at the back of my mind was telling me something was off. Lately, Annie seemed to be keeping a lot of secretes. Maybe it was the mysterious camp she went to every summer. No matter how much I nagged her ,she would never tell me anything about it. Except that it was a summer camp. Or maybe it was her new mysterious boyfriend, Peter, or Percy. Something that started with a P. I could never remember and I defiantly couldn't ask Annie. Lately, she'd been acting weirdly depressed. Granted she was never really a ball of sunshine, but she just seemed sad all the time. It was just _so _unlike her.

"Want to race to the street?" Annie asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked ahead and realized we were almost at the crosswalk of the huge intersection that marked the end of our jogging route.

"Sure" I replied, a smile appearing on my face. "Ready set go!" I exclaimed as I took off towards the street. I felt the wind whipping through my shoulder length light brown hair. My mind blocked out all other sounds except the pitter patter of my sneakers hitting the pavement. All too soon I reached the sidewalk, next to the street, out of breath but satisfied. I lived for running. A few seconds later Annie came up next to me. She was fast but I was almost always able to beat her. Spots were my thing, school was hers.

"Nice" she said with admiration, once she was able to catch her breath.

"Thanks, you too", I told her.

"We better turn around and-"she was cut off midsentence when , well I wasn't exactly sure what they were. They looked like mini hurricanes. Mini hurricanes _that dropped from the sky. _I honestly didn't know what to think of this, but when I looked over at Annie, a look of pure terror registered on her face, as she stared at the hurricanes as they hit the ground, and then the actually _turned into_ people. My jaw dropped. Like actually dropped, another thing I thought only happened in movies.

"Ventus", Annie mumbled under her breath.

"Annie? What's going on? What the hell is happening?, I screamed over the howling winds the mysterious people/ hurricanes standing in front of me brought with them. I looked at the newly formed humans standing in front of me. One boy and one girl who looked eerily alike. The girl had long jet black hair whipping in the wind, gray eyes, and was glaring right at me. She wore a grey dress that reminded me of the ones goddesses wore. She had black, metal bands that wrapped around her arms, just like they wore in the times of Ancient Greece. A bit of an odd fashion choice for 2012, but it worked for her. The boy wore a jet black suit that matched his dark his perfectly. Unlike the girl, he had blue eyes that popped against his dark suit and hair. They were both stunning, in a completely evil way.

"Come with us daughter of Aphrodite", the boy screeched, his voice sounding like nails on a chalk board.

I looked the man in the eyes and tried to sound brave as I told him "well, actually Annie's mom died when she was really little and my mom left right after I was born. And neither of their names were Aphrodite. So um, you probably just confused us with someone else. No biggie." I'm pretty sure they could hear how scared I was in my voice but I tried not to show it.

"Enough!" the girl yelled in a surprisingly sweet voice. Just then a bolt of lightning crashed into the pavement next to me. I screamed louder than I would like to admit.

"Come with us girl", the dark haired boy said. It could have just been my imagination, but it seemed like he was starring right at me.

"Never", Annie piped up behind me. She sounded surprisingly calm especially compared to me. I was defiantly freaking out. She took a step towards the mysterious figures. She turned her head toward me and said, "Pipes, just stay her and don't do anything stupid."

"What? Where are you going?" I exclaimed. I heard the panic that was seeping into my voice.

"Calm down. I'm going to fight them. Just stay. Here"

"What how? We don't even have any weapons-" I stammered just as she pulled out a bronze blade, "ok, so u have a dagger but how are you even going to fight them? We don't even know what they are-"

"It's fine. I've got it under control. Just please don't do anything stupid."

"Me do something stupid and impulsive?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm. We both knew I wasn't famous for thinking things through. She gave me one of her famous death stares and rushed into battle.

Just as she did, the figures transformed back into hurricanes. Annie didn't seem fazed by this at all. She just started slicing and stabbing everywhere. Well let's just say she kicked some hurricane ass. After about 5 minutes she derived a strong blow to one of the storms that were now swirling around her, causing it to turn into gold dust. That's right, _gold dust._ I couldn't believe it either. A few seconds later, after some more slicing and chopping from Annie the other storm burst into the same gold dust.

I would like to say I helped Annie defeat the storms, but honestly I just stood there during the whole scene watching in disbelief. I finally snapped out of my daze and ran towards Annie. She looked weak and tired, with a few scratches and bruises, but she considering she just battled-what did she call them? _Ventus? _She looked pretty good.

"Oh god, Annie are you ok? I asked.

"Ya, Fine." She answered as if it was no big deal.

"What were those…Things?" I exclaimed

"Ventus" she said as if it explained everything. It defiantly didn't. She must have seen my confused look and explained, "there Storm Spirits, from Greek mythology."

"Ok…but that stuff isn't real. Right?"

"I wish it wasn't, buy ya, it's real alright. People like you and me, were called demigods. It means one of our parents is mortal, while the other is, well, a god." She explained, as if having a _god_ as a parent was totally normal.

"Demigods? Like from the books?" I said remembering reading the Percy Jackson books but they were just stories. At least I thought they were.

"Well, not really. The books are kind of like a prophecy. They predicted what would happen with the great prophecy. Our oracle wrote them. It's kind of a long story. Chrion will explain it much better when we get to camp. We have to leave now." She explained as she whistled with two fingers towards the sky.

"Camp? What are you talking about? It's October! Annie you aren't making any sense, Greek gods can't be real-"

I was cut off by yet another mythical creature dropping out of the sky.


End file.
